Yuu Himura
"Miracles don't exist in this world. There are only inevitabilities, accidents, and choices you make." -Yuu Himura A man who during the first series is found often in the Australian Otowa Church . He admits he isn't a Christian, and that he is merely "waiting for someone"(Yuuko) . It is later revealed that he is Chihiro 's guardian, of whom he is heavily protective. He is linked to an unknown female figure that appears throughout the Japanese Otowa, often in its church, although the link is never explained in detail during the first series. Himura becomes a main character during the second EF series, EF a tale of melodies,part of which is dedicated to his past and his relationship with the previously unknown woman. Yuu is described as a cold person by his close friend, Kuze . After Yuuko's death, he's seen to hardly have any emotions, being a robot-like person. Appearance at first series Yuu is a supporting character in the first series. He is often seen in the Australian Otowa Church. Yuu was first seen in "Eve " when Renji approached him asking for advices about his future career, because he wanted to "hear an adult's opinion." It was mentioned by Renji that Yuu is always in the Church , and it's only nature for renji to approach him. Yuu then mention that he's merely "waiting for someone." When asked, Yuu avoided the question by asking Renji another question, and gave him advice to do what he like. Later, Yuu was seen with Chihiro in the Church as he welcomed Chihiro back and pat her on her forehead, acting as a fatherly figure. He and Chihiro then talked about her coniditons and if she should reveal it to Renji. Yuu then warned Renji that if he wanted to stay by Chihiro's side, he have to be prepared. Yuu was then seen talking to Renji in the train station about Chihiro, plus revealing himself as Chirohiro's guardian. Yuu is often seen giving advice to Renji and warning him to not get too involved with Chihiro. Apperance at second series In the second series, Yuu had become a main character. He is seen in flashbacks of the past when Yuuko is still alive. Yuu was first in seen meeting Yuuko in a flashback after she had thrown a paper aeroplane (it was revealed in the later part of the second series that "Help me" was written in the aeroplane) at him from the rooftop in a school in Japan Otowa. However, Yuu doesn't remember Yuuko, and was surprised that yuuko know his name. Yuuko revealed that she despise Yuu. In the current time, He was then seen drinking alcohol as Kuze approached him and asked him if he's thinking about the past again. Yuu answered with "Who knows? I've already forgotten about the past." Childhood When he was a child, his sister died because of a great earthquake that started a fire. After his sister's death, he stayed in a church orphanage and met Yuuko, a girl who was very similiar to his sister. Yuuko always followed him around, and often refer to Yuu as "Onii-Chan" which caused Yuu to be very upset as he griefs over his loss of his sister, Akane. Yuuko,being upset that Yuu had rejected her, got adopted by Akira in the end while Yuu stayed in the church until high school. High school (When the flashbacks occurs) Years after being separated from Yuuko, he became a scholarship student and close friends with Shuichi Kuze and Nagi Hirono . Somewhere between this period, he met Yuuko again. At first, he had forgotten about Yuuko and feel irritated with her actions, however, later he fell in love with Yuko and confessed his feeling. Yuuko then revealed the truth which her adopted brother soiled and abused her, and that telling him about it a small revenge she's taking on him for letting go of her in the past, if not she "could have stayed beautiful." Yuu then blames himself deeply, and felt very guilty about what happened to Yuuko. He then ran away from Otowa with Yuuko, staying in a small apartment until Yuuko's brother found him . After Akira's death, he lived with Yuko in an apartment, until the fateful day. Yuuko's Death After living with Yuu, she lead a happy life. Unfortunately, her happiness didn't lasted for a long time. Few days before Christmas, she met a little girl named Miki (later Mizuki Hayama). She befriended and taught Miki to sing. On Christmas, when she was waiting for Yuu near the church, she found a ball that reminded her of her childhood with Yuu. As she attempted to pick up the ball, a car riding with high speed knocked her down. She crawled up to one of the tree as she sang the song that she taught Miki, but the song was never finished. As she breathes her last, she wished to meet Yuu again. Later, Yuu and Miki arrived only to find a unmoving Yuuko stained in her blood. Miki is seen crying as Yuu rushed to Yuuko, desperately trying to wake her up. Adult Life Yu became an architect who designed the fake Otowa(twin cities) in Australia. He becomes Chihiro Shindou's guardian and stayed at Australia. His bitter memories about Yuko always remained in his memories, as he constantly thinks back of the past. He is seen often waiting in the church waiting for Yuuko, however, when asked, he'll reply "Who knows, I've already forgotten." Before Christmas, he heard from Nagi that Yuuko was in the real Otowa in Japan and immediately flew away to Japan. Then, he met Yuko and gave her a bouquet of flowers that he never gave to Yuko. After the two reunited, they went to the school roof. Yuuko said that she just fulfilled her last dream to meet Yuu. After that, Yuuko disappeared and left Yuu alone. Trivia Yuu is good of drawing landscape but, bad at drawing potrait. In ef - a fairy tale of the two, both Yuu and Yuuko are a non-playable characters and often gives advice to the four main characters. Before Yuuko's death, he met a little girl named Miki (Mizuki Hayama). Ten years passed and he met Miki again in Australia. Category:Characters